User talk:Salinlovecake
Uh...Welcome...I will delete the new comments from your very slow computer. *slapped* I mean some PC's slowly, double new posts. *slapped* Restarting a craze }} Gah! Can you stop controlling Timboy and stop making unnecessary edits. It is really annoying, and do not just do this to be an admin, you have to make proper edits. Like adding to pages, making it more detailed, and some pages may need tabview articles for future uses. Thank you Mayor Zain 10:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OH EM JAY! :O }} Request and heres your requests: =Ian =Iggy =Jimmy }} CAPTAIN HOOK! }} PARSLEY CAKE }} ... ! Come up. How did you come up with your username? plz reply, cause i want to join 06:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Have This! }} Black Sheep Black Sheep ? And yesh, Bean is ok 07:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) He's annoying but i like him. He's like my friend. 08:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not the only one! Violetlover. 08:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Error EDGEY-POO! 3. Huh? }} 2. Okey dokey... 3. Uh...sorry, still don't really understand what you're sayin'...}} Proofs. Heeeers NATALIE! Trick or Treat! Request Westy Hi! Hi! I'm new 2 this wiki. we've spoke in the past about wiki stuff, but anyway hi!Potterfan1997 18:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Teh Emotion Requests and Stuff }} Um What? Waa-- I'm furious right now. I SAWS WHAT YOU SAID ON DEVIANTART AND I AM NOW FURIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M REPORTING YOU TO AN ADMIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evergreen Spring But first of all, swearing/insulting at another user is not allowed. Yeah, you put it on dA, and I know the rules here technically don't count on there, but you're just using that as well...how do I put this...you're just trying to bypass the rules of swearing by just using another place to put it. Sorry, but I will have to count that as an offense. This is your first warning. Secondly, why are you so steamed about that? So he sends you pictures of cute little running rainbow llamas to virtually "attack you". Oh my goodness, how horrible. And you're gonna curse at him just because of that? Really. Plus, as he said, he was just jokin' when he was doin' that. Don't need to make such a big deal out of it... About the Restaurant RP thing, I don't know what the heck is really going on there, but if that's Coreyman's RP, you shouldn't be "stealing" it unless you have his permission.}} IRC Entrance Ad Ad } |text = I like it, keep editing it please. }} ......... CHA CHA CHA. 2565855 }} YOU ARE A HAIR!!!! Barbie killed Polly Pocket }} USO FLIPPIN' DA!!!! }} kk } |text = Can u sort out Beebee's Pic cause it's too big. }} } |text = thanks Salin }} } |text = Thanks, Salin }} } |text = That was me, I just forgot 2 log in. }} BOO! }} Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}'' Yah, yar rite. }} Corgies are good counselors. }} CRUSTED PIE WITH CHICKEN NICE HALLOWEEN!!! }} Have A Frightful Halloween! }} Could I have some Butterfingers, Ma'am? }} Princess Britt! }} Hi, and first... }} Thanks~ BWAH! Thanks I'M FROM THE NETHERLANDS, I MAY TYPE SOMETHING WRONG. Thanks (again) I'M FROM THE NETHERLANDS, I MAY TYPE SOMETHING WRONG. COWLICKS! Thanks for everything you've done for me!}} Speak English. } |text = Do i really remind you of Falcon?}} An Articulated Mind You got it from deviantART, yes? Do you remember the name of the "plz" account you got it from?}} }} }} Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Oh my golly, have a holly, jolly Christmas this year! }}